


Tegula

by eorumverba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: It was their spot - where Oikawa told him that he’d have to quit volleyball, where Iwaizumi shared his fear that he wasn’t a good enough ace, where they promised each other to make it to the top of the world together, always together.





	

It wasn’t until after their loss against Karasuno that things came to a head.

Being that Oikawa had both asked to skip practice and declined giving out autographs and taking pictures with his fan club, it was fairly obvious that something was wrong.

When Iwaizumi had asked exactly what, he’d been given a (fake) laugh and a, “You’re not my mother, Iwachan.”

So yes, something was definitely wrong.

(But Iwaizumi had guessed something was up long before that. It was in the way Oikawa hesitated for just a fraction of a second before serving, the way his smile fell across his lips - before, it’d been a lopsided curl of his lips on a genuine grin, and Iwaizumi loved the way the left corner of his lips lifted just a bit higher than the right - but now it was straight, as if he had to remind himself to smile after a joke, during pictures. It was blank. His whole face was carefully left blank, in fact, and the only other time where Iwaizumi had seen that look on Oikawa’s face was when he hurt his knee and was told that volleyball was not an option.)

So he decided to let himself into Oikawa’s house - after giving s polite greeting to his parents, of course - and found Oikawa’s room empty, one window open.

 The roof, then.

It was their spot - where Oikawa told him that he’d have to quit volleyball, where Iwaizumi shared his fear that he wasn’t a good enough ace, where they promised each other to make it to the top of the world together, always together.

So it wasn’t that surprising that Iwaizumi found Oikawa stretched out on the sloping surface of the roof, staring at the stars.

“Iwachan, the stars are bright tonight.” Oikawa murmured the words without looking at him, and Iwaizumi settled down next to him with a noise of agreement.

Silence - but the comfortable kind. Then Oikawa sat up and moved so his right shoulder touched Iwaizumi’s left. He reached into his pocket and fiddled with something, and then came the familiar click of a lighter being lit and the smell of smoke, and

Iwaizumi reached to tear the cigarette from Oikawa’s hand, but the latter was faster and had rolled away, a grin flirting with his lips.

“Iwachan, I’m not a child anymore.”

“You can’t - I can’t let you do that.”

Oikawa just blew a ring of smoke at him in response. “Live a little, Iwachan.”

“You know how bad smoking is. And you can’t get out of shape, not with volley-”

“I don’t care about volleyball anymore, Iwachan.”

“Just because we lost once? How many times have we lost before, Oikawa?”

“Not to a team like that. I…” Oikawa shook his head, took another drag from trembling fingers.

“So you’re just going to give up, like that.”

“You know how many hours I’ve spent practicing. You know how much pain I’ve gone through. And all to lose to Tobio and that shrimp?” Exhale.

“You’re being stupid.”

Inhale. “Realistic.” And, exhale.

“Put it out.”

“Let me try something first. But you can’t hit me or anything.” It was a futile thing to say, they both knew, but it made Oikawa smile, so that was something.

“Can’t promise anything.” Oikawa snorted and rolled his eyes fondly at Iwaizumi and stood, walking dangerously close to the edge of the roof to come to a stop just in front of Iwaizumi.

“Remember when we were younger and you ran away from home because your mom wanted you to eat tomatoes?”

Rambling. He was nervous. Iwaizumi decided to entertain him, though.

“You dragged me up here to hide and you nearly fell off because it’d rained the night before, yeah.”

“But you caught me,” Oikawa reminded Iwaizumi, “you always caught me.”

Iwaizumi didn’t remind Oikawa of the scraped knees he’d suffered from that incident, of the black eye from when Oikawa fell out of a tree and elbowed him on accident, of all the cuts and bruises he’d gotten from catching Oikawa.

Because it was true. He always caught him.

Oikawa was kneeling in front of him then, that nervous little smile playing across his lips, and before Iwaizumi could tell him to spit it out already, Oikawa had taken a long drag from the cigarette and then leaned in close and

Didn’t kiss him. A wisp of smoke touched Iwaizumi’s lips, but that was all.

Oikawa had moved away then, frowning, and released the rest of the smoke to disappear in the dark.

“You’re supposed to take it in, Iwachan.”

“No.”

“Please, just once?”

“No.”

“You’re no fun, Iwachan,” Oikawa threw the cigarette down and crushed it under his heel - anyone else would’ve seen it as a tantrum, but Iwaizumi knew it was Oikawa giving in to Iwaizumi’s demand.

“Someone has to be responsible for you.”

“Yeah well, it didn’t taste good anyway.” Oikawa shrugged and stood, made his way to the edge of the roof.

“We have early practice tomorrow, go to sleep.”

“Okay.” It was so lackluster that Iwaizumi hurried to catch Oikawa’s wrist in his hand, spin him around. But Oikawa was grinning then, that infuriating little smirk that’d drawn Iwaizumi to him in the first place.

“You’re infuriating.”

“Yeah, but you love me, Iwachan.”

“Shut up and get in bed, Trashykawa.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Iwaizumi flinched.

“Gonna join me?” Oikawa leaned in close, that _grin_ on his face.

So Iwaizumi fisted a hand in Oikawa’s shirt and tugged him even closer, “Maybe if you hurry.” he then shoved Oikawa away and rolled his eyes, “no, idiot.”

The swift punch Iwaizumi received was worth it to see the genuine, startled grin on Oikawa’s face.


End file.
